Algemas e Chantilly
by Escorpion Girl
Summary: No dia de São Valentin, Bella recebe uma cesta de brinquedos indecentes de um admirador secreto. Logo começa a receber cartas e ligações, e uma noite, o homem secreto entra em sua casa e promete fazer com seu corpo tudo o que a muito tempo deseja.


Capitulo 4

Ela dormiu com lágrimas em seu rosto. Ele não lhe tinha telefonado. E seu coração doía, seu sexo doía, parecia que tudo doía.

Como poderia ela suspirar por um homem que nunca tinha visto?

Finalmente, esgotada, caiu no sono.

Ela não escutou quando a porta de seu quarto se abria com um pequeno golpe. Não escutou quando uma sombra se movia enquanto baixava as persianas e fechava as cortinas.

Edward afastou a vista de sua pálida e magra figura, coberta somente por uma pequena calcinha e uma mínima regata atada com umas fitas que mal cobria seus peitos. Ele deixou sua bolsa no chão, tomando cuidado somente de enfaixar os olhos.

Primeiro a foderia.

Agora ele a tinha.

Por que quando ela o visse e o empurrasse para longe, ia guardar em sua memória todo o acontecido até o momento.

Ele se sentou cautelosamente na cama, à espera de que ela despertasse. A única iluminação era a luz chapeada da lua cheia, que brilhava ao passar pela clarabóia diretamente sobre sua cama. E seus olhos permaneciam fechados.

Quando viu que ela não despertava, não esteve surpreso, não na realidade. Tinha tido o sono muito profundo na escola, ele com freqüência se via obrigado a parar o condutor do ônibus — com a desculpa de esquecer seu dinheiro para o almoço, ou deixando que sua bola caísse das escadas do ônibus — para assim lhe dar os cinco ou dez minutos a mais que ela precisava para sair aos tropeções de sua casa, estando ainda sonolenta.

Como muito cuidado, ele afastou o cabelo de seu rosto, fazendo uma careta quando viu os restos de lágrimas secas em seu doce rosto.

Quem tinha causado estas lágrimas? Se tivesse sido ele, então a ressarciria. Se tivesse sido o doutorzinho, ele acabaria com ele ate não restar nada.

Haveria ele estado com ela? Por Deus, Edward esperava que não. Se ele a houvesse fodido, iria ter problemas.

Ainda dormindo, ele deslizou a facha sobre seus olhos, amarrou-a bem em sua cabeça e depois fez seu corpo girar para um lado para que ficasse de frente. Então ele tirou as algemas acolchoados, e levantou seus braços sobre sua cabeça, colocando as algemas nas colunas de ferro lavrado de sua cabeceira.

Ela ainda não tinha dado nenhum sinal de despertar.

O que faria primeiro?

Bella se moveu, despertando devagar, certamente estava sonhando. Mãos quentes e grandes com ásperos calos acariciavam seu corpo, brandamente, docemente. Desconcertada, ela abriu seus olhos, mas não pôde ver nada. E quando tratou de mover suas mãos, não pôde mover-se.

Mas antes que o pânico a assaltasse, uma áspera e familiar voz lhe sussurrou ao ouvido

— Não tenha medo. Eu te disse que seria logo. Esta noite vou mostrar-lhe que é completamente minha.

— O que faz aqui? — ofegou ela, incapaz de aliviar o medo que a tinha dominado quando despertou.

Ela jurou que o sentiu sorrir, percebendo o calor preguiçoso de seu corpo enquanto ele se deitava a seu lado.

— O que acha que estou fazendo aqui, Bella? — Sua áspera e baixa voz lhe enviou tremores ao longo de suas costas, fazendo seus mamilos endurecerem. — Não te farei mal. Nunca te faria mal. Só quero te tocar, sentir sua suavidade, sentir como se move debaixo de mim enquanto te fodo. E esperaremos somente um pouquinho antes de usarmos o chantilly.

Ele não prometeu tirar as algemas.

Oh, maldita seja, era ele realmente.

— Seu…— sussurrou ela instavelmente. Pequenas pontadas de medo se dispararam nela, mas não podia sentir nenhuma maldade, nenhuma intenção maligna por parte do homem, senão ela não desfrutaria. Suas mãos a acariciavam com carinho, protetoramente. — Quero ver você.

— Ainda não, Bella — sussurrou ele contra seu ouvido, acariciando-o com o nariz brandamente antes de agarrar o lóbulo em sua boca e mordê-lo levemente. —Eu disse como queria te tomar.

— Você não pode — disse ela fracamente. — Eu não conheço você.

Ele riu levemente, um doce som enquanto ele a beijava ao longo de seu pescoço.

— Sempre me conheceste, — disse ele. — Não te farei mal, eu juro. Mas me deixe fazer isto.

* * *

><p>Oi<p>

O capitulo demorou, mas saiu. Espero que gostem

Obrigada pelas reviews

Beijos


End file.
